Pranking War
by MrsRGrint
Summary: The store across the street has been sold. But what happens when the owners are twin girls that happen to own their very own joke shop?


Note: This is for the Hideaway Twins Contest

* * *

Fred walked to the joke shop he has opened up with his brother from the café down the street. As he was walking down the street, he noticed the sale sign in front of an empty store across from them has been taken down. _Has the store been sold then,_ Fred asked himself. The sign has been up for the past two months and it didn't seem like anyone would have any interest in that store.

Fred walked into the store and handed George his cup of coffee.

"Cheers," George said taking a sip of his black coffee.

"The store has been sold across from us," Fred said still looking at the store.

"Yeah, I know," George said.

"What," Fred said snapping his attention back to his twin. "How do you know?"

"The owners came by while you were gone," George said. "They're really friendly."

George took a sip of his coffee then had a sly smile on his face. "And they're hot!"

Fred laughed, "Please tell me they're girls."

"Of course they're girls," George said punching Fred in the arm. "They're twins."

"Twins," Fred said surprise. "Nice! What kind of store are they opening up?"

George shrugged his shoulder and started stock the shelves. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon. They're moving in later today."

Fred looked out at the empty store one more time, wondering what store a set of twin girls could open.

Later that afternoon, the store has been stocked and it seems like it's ready for business. The twin girls were outside the store, admiring their store. Fred and George decided they should go out there and greet their new neighbors.

"'ello," Fred shouted from across the street before crossing it. He approached one of the twins and extended his hand. "I'm Fred Weasley. This, of course, is my twin brother, George."

The girls politely shook their hands. "I'm Linda. And this is _my_ twin sister, Tammy."

"Well, Linda," Fred said looking at their store. "What are you selling here?"

Linda turned, pointed her wand at the window and a sign appeared, "Jenkin Jester's Jokes." She smiled at Fred. "Does that give it away?"

"A joke shop," George said, not smiling. "But we're the ones with the joke shop."

Linda looked over their shoulders to look at their stores. She laughed, "Well, I guess you're not the only one in this town."

"What's wrong," Tammy asked George, smiling. "Afraid of a little competition?"

"Ha," Fred said, cutting in front of George and looking down at Tammy. "Competition? What competition? We're the best joke shop around and everyone knows it. It's a shame though."

George caught on to what Fred was implying. "Yes, damn shame."

The two sisters looked at each other, then back at the twins.

"What's a damn shame," Linda asked, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes filled with fury.

"That you'll have to move soon," Fred said somberly.

"Your business won't succeed with us being right across the street," George said.

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to move," Tammy said, jabbing her finger into George's chest.

"Ladies, ladies," Fred said. "If you don't believe us, feel free to stay. But don't make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, if it's a war you want," Linda said, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a war you'll get," Tammy finished.

Fred and George exchanged a bemused look before cracking up in laughter. Fred held to his sides as George held onto his knees for support. After catching their breath, they both decided it was time to head back to their store.

"We'll see who will get to stay here, shall we," Fred asked over his shoulder. He was still chuckling to himself. "Do you believe those two? They think they're do better than us."

"Let's show them how it's really done," George said.

A week later, the Jester's Joke shop opened across the street. There was a grand opening and people flocked to the scene. The only thing Fred and George could do was stand outside their shop and scowl at the girls. The girls would smile and wave at the guys every once in a while.

"Let them enjoy it while it last," Fred said. "It's just the grand opening."

"But what if it's not like just for the grand opening, George asked. "What if it's like this all the time."

"Well, what are we suppose to do," Fred asked looking at George. He saw the look on George's face and knew he was planning something great. He nodded and a sly smile formed across his face. "Why, George, do you have a plan to stop this?"

"Of course I do."

"Brilliant!"

"Do you think we should-"

"Show them a grand opening-"

"Worth remembering?"

"Exactly," they said together. They both smiled and waved back at the girls across the street before setting their plans in motion.

"C'mon, Ginny" Fred pleaded with her. "Can't you do this for us? Just once. That's all we're asking."

"No, I am not going over there," Ginny said crossing her arms. "I am not going to be caught up in your little war with the girls over there. I went over there earlier today, and they seem really nice."

"Nice," George asked. "They're the one that declared war on us! Now do you still think they're nice?"

Fred knew once Ginny made up her mind, it was hard to change it. Like all of them, she had the Weasley's stubbornness. Just then, Harry walked through the doors.

"What's going on over there," he pointed to Jester's Joke.

"Harry," Fred said. "Tell our little sister here that her loyalty should be with the family and not with those two witches across the street."

"Hmmm," Harry said to himself, peaking out of the window. "Are they twins, too? Wow, they're h-"

Ginny hit him in the arm. She crossed her arms and gave Harry a nasty look.

"What," Harry said putting up his arms. "I was just looking. I didn't do anything wrong."

Fred and George exchanged evil looks and they knew they had just formed plan B.

"Harry, why don't I go introduce you to my new neighbors," Fred said sweetly. He steered Harry out of the store and to Jenkin Jester's Joke. George stayed behind with Ginny.

They knew if they can't convince Ginny to pull an evil prank, Harry would be able to out of jealousy. As soon as they crossed the street, there was no need for any proper introduction because soon everyone was out of the store, trying to greet Harry. The girls somehow pushed their way through the crowd and started chatting up with Harry. Fred took this opportunity to do a little magic.

He walked into the store and noticed the store was stocked with amazing things. But, they were nothing, compared to the things him and George were coming up with. He quickly went to work. He saw that one of the girls left their wands on the counter. He replaced that one with one of his fake wand and hid the real wand. He took a small box out of his pocket, enlarged the box and placed a timer on it. He walked out of the store, leaving the door open and started heading back to his store. A loud explosion occurred and everyone that was outside greeting Harry ran into the store to see what has happened. Fred took Harry by the arm, who was ready to go in the store, and dragged him away with him.

"What are you doing," Harry asked, trying to break free of Fred's grasp.

"Come on, Harry," Fred said smiling.

"We should go in there and see if they need help," Harry said.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Fred said.

They walked in the store and George, who was peering through the window in the entire, had a satisfied smile on his face. Ginny was absolutely scowling and had an eerie expression of Mrs. Weasley.

"So, it worked," George asked Fred.

"Of course," Fred replied.

"Hang on," Harry said. "Someone needs to explain something to me."

"They pulled a prank on the girls across the street," Ginny said. "Fred put in one of their newly invented exploding gift boxes in the store and replaced one of their wands with a fake wand so they couldn't clean it up afterwards."

Harry laughed and that just made Ginny more upset.

"It's funny if you think about it," Harry said.

"Come on, sis," George said. "Have a sense of humor."

"That's not the only reason why I'm upset," she said in a huff before leaving the store.

"Wait, Ginny," Harry said. He looked to the twins for some help, but they just shrugged their shoulders and Harry went after Ginny.

Fred knew they shouldn't have played Ginny's emotions like that, but she'll get over it. He was too busy enjoying the scene that was unfolding across the street.

Throughout the rest of the week, Wealseys Wizard Wheezes has been booming with sales. The people that have been across the street at the grand opening saw the prank that was pulled on the store and decided to come here for the exploding gift box. Even people who weren't at Jenkin Jester's Joke came over to the Weasley's when they heard it from friends. Things were going great and Linda and Tammy can't seriously decide to stay now.

Ginny came to visit them and seem to be in a much better mood.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "Maybe I did overreact. But I was just upset about the whole Harry going over and giving girls all over him. Anyway, I want to make it up to you two."

"Now, that's better," George said, smiling and patting Ginny on the back.

Ginny handed them a few bottles of butterbeer. "This is all I could afford with the allowance mum and dad gave me this month. I would have bought you something really nice, but…"

"That's fine, Gin," Fred said smiling. He understood how money was tight in their house, but he was grateful that him and George were able to make enough money to buy gifts for their parents.

After they finished two bottles each, the twins from across the street walked in through the door and Fred noticed that George had a wear look on his face. He quickly went over to Tammy and bow so low to her that he might as well kiss her feet.

"Tammy," George said, holding to her hand. "That's such a lovely name. I'm so sorry for what my brother did. It was horrible. I just want you to know, I took no part of it whatsoever. How can I make it up to you?"

Fred was outraged. Never has his brother acted like this or betray him like this. He went over and broke Tammy and George apart and tried to shake him out of his new behavior. Tammy and Linda were giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls.

"What's wrong with you," Fred asked.

"Let me go," George yelled at his twin. "I'm trying to talk to Tammy. Don't embarrass me!"

Fred looked at his brother and immediately realized his brother is under the influence of love spell. He looked at the twin girls then at Ginny. She has betrayed them.

Ginny smiled and show Fred a bottle of their very own love spell. He quickly went in the back to find the antidote, but there were none. He ran out, panicking. He needed to stop George from acting like a buffoon. It was horrible to think that George was out there, falling over Tammy, doing and saying who knows what.

When he walked back out front, he's thoughts have become a reality. George was sandwich between Tammy and Linda slouched over a piece of parchment. Tammy was playing with George's hair and Linda was stroking his arm.

Fred walked over and looked at the parchment and nearly died. It was the deed to the store, their store.

"George," Fred yelled. "What have you done? You gave them our store!"

"Tammy wanted the store," George said, getting angry. "She gets what she asks for. If you have a problem with that, then you have a problem with me."

Fred and George had never fought before. Never. Fred was lost in words in what to say. Their own little supply has been used against them. It was one of the most popular merchandise in the store among their female customer, and it was the end of them. George started to grab Fred by the collar and shouted at him. Fred was so numb, he didn't realize what was happening. He did, however, see the shocked look on the girls face.

Linda was the first to come over, "Let go, George. Let go!" He started to pull George away, but he wouldn't budge. She looked desperately at Tammy. It seem like Tammy was the only one George would listen to, thanks to the love potion.

"George, darling," Tammy said. "Drink this." She handed him a bottle that Fred immediately recognized as the antidote to the love potion. George took the drink willingly from Tammy, thinking it was a gift, and the glazed look over George's eyes disappeared.

He looked at Fred and was shocked in what he was doing. He quickly let go and backed away.

"We're so sorry," Linda said. "We thought it would be a good prank to make you guys sign the store away to us."

"But we didn't think George would react like that," Tammy said. "That's some love potion there. I've seen some love potion and they never worked anything like that."

Fred, still shocked, finally came out of his state. "A prank? A prank? What kind of prank do you think this is?"

George had to hold Fred back from charging at the girls. Fred wasn't going to do anything. He knew better than to hit a girl, but he was just so upset he had to do something.

"Seriously, Fred," Linda said. "Your stuff is great. We could never come up with half of this stuff. You guys really are brilliant."

This compliment calm Fred down a bit. The girls exchanged looks then looked at Fred and George.

"We're sorry we started this 'war' thing," Tammy said.

"It's just that we were upset about you thinking you could beat us," Linda said.

"We wanted to prove you wrong,"

"But we were thinking."

"Since we signed the deed."

"And it's technically our store now."

"Don't remind me," Fred muttered.

Linda rolled her eyes, pretending not to hear. "We were thinking about selling it back to you."

"What," George exclaimed. "You want us to buy back our store that you sneakily made me sign away?"

"No," Tammy said. "We own both Wealseys Wizard Wheezes and Jenkin Jester's Joke. So, with both stores combined, we could be rich! We want to share that half with you. We want to be co-owners with you."

"No way," Fred said. Fred couldn't believe that these girls are actually thinking about being co-owners with them. First, they try to steal their business. Then, they try to make his brother fall in love with one of them. Which led him to sign their store away to them. And now, they want to be partners.

"We know what girls want to buy," Tammy said.

"You know what guys want to buy. So, together," Linda looked at Tammy.

"We can be really successful," they said together.

"They-they have a point," George softly said.

"What," Fred turned on his brother. "Is the love spell still affecting your judgment?"

"No," George said. "Think about it. It's a great business move. We can expand our customers."

Fred had to admit it was a good business move. He did like some of the things he found in their store. They appealed more to the female customers. It was things him and George could never think of. Now, the question was whether he could kiss and make up with the neighbor across the street? He threw his hand up in frustration.

"Yeah," Fred said, covering his face with his hands. "Fine. You can be co-owners."

"What was that," Linda asked teasingly.

"I said, 'fine,' we can be co-owners," he said taking his hands away from his face.

The girls scream in joy and Linda came over and shook Fred's hand. Fred looked over at George, who was chatting it up with Tammy, and slyly smiled. Now, that he thought about it, the girls weren't that bad.

"This means we technically won," Fred said to Linda.

"What," she said confused.

"You declared war," Fred tried to refresh her memory. "And we won. You decided to call it quits."

Linda laughed. "Fine, you won!"


End file.
